


【索香】 耳钉

by Lucybeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucybeth/pseuds/Lucybeth
Summary: 山治打了个耳洞，还在愈合中，插着耳钉。可敏感了，被索隆舔到欲罢不能.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	【索香】 耳钉

山治打了个耳钉，草帽团里的成员都不知道为什么。  
大家只知道的是，之前在某个岛上停靠，等记录下个岛磁气的时候住了一晚，第二天回来山治就带着个耳钉了。只在右耳上打了一个耳洞，现在还在等待耳洞长好，只戴了根小小的银钉。

以他这种怪物般的体质，平时战斗的时候，断个骨头，伤个内脏跟吃饭似的。休养一段时间就再度活泼乱跳，负伤行动更是家常便饭。奇怪的是，就打个小小的耳洞，却娇气得很。

平时塞着耳洞的小针，动不动就掉了出来。  
明明是刚刚掉出来的，再往回塞的时候，怎么塞都不对劲，好像这个耳洞闭上了一样。过了几个小时又能塞回去了，这种奇怪的玄学把山治肺都气炸了，这几天看索隆都格外不顺眼，想法设法地挑衅对方，然后两人打得轰轰烈烈的，从船头打到船尾。

……当然也从床头打到了床尾。

哦对了，那个耳钉的来由——

之前在岛上住宿的时候，索隆咬着山治的耳朵，压在墙上从身后进入。勃发的阴茎因为姿势的缘故，插到了最深处，每一下都几乎拔出来再碾着敏感的前列腺插回去。山治被操得腿都站不稳，重心都交给身后的索隆。结果却使他插得更深了。  
到最后穴口被操到红肿，之前射进去的白浊液体随着抽插，飞溅到了索隆体毛浓密的下体。  
山治被快感逼得不知所措，抓着墙的双手握了又放，放了又握，胸前的两颗乳头之前就被啃咬得又红又肿，现在抵着墙，随着身后的抽插在墙上摩擦着，又痛又爽。  
就在这个时候索隆提出了想看他打耳洞的事情，山治被操得脑子像浆糊一样，被引诱着稀里糊涂就答应了。

现在——

索隆是开心了，山治可不见得。

鬼知道这个耳钉会变得那么敏感，山治第一千零一次后悔，要不然他也不会像现在那么狼狈。

这时候山治正被压着操射了第二回。  
有着虬结肌肉的身体和紫红的阴茎把他牢牢地钉在了床上。  
以两人之间性爱的和谐度，被操到高潮也是很常见的，可是那个该死的绿藻头偏偏在这个时候攻击他的耳朵。

戴着耳钉的耳垂并不算完全恢复，耳钉的位置格外敏感，要命的位置却被那人像只老虎一样舔舐着。  
“啊……” 每舔一下，山治就情不自禁地发出了甜腻的呻吟，含着硬挺阳具的后穴像抽搐一样，濒死般嘬着索隆的阴茎不放。敏感点被磨蹭过，大腿疯狂地痉挛着。

最后山治就这样被舔着耳钉射了不知道多少回，眼前一道道白光闪过，耳边只听到嗡嗡的耳鸣声和索隆粗重的呼吸声。山治的耳朵被啃咬到红肿一片，弥漫到耳后和后颈。射进后穴的白浊精液连夹都夹不住，索隆抽出来的时候，白浊的液体也跟着缓缓地流了出来，非常淫秽的场景。

索隆满意地又凑上前舔了下耳钉，即使在足以令人昏迷的高潮中，山治的身体也无意识地跟着抽搐。

所以，索隆到底为的啥给山治打的耳钉？

**Author's Note:**

> 索隆为啥给山治搞的耳钉？不要问我，我也母鸡。这就是一个脑洞扩写流pwp


End file.
